1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a restraint system for securing a user on a watercraft on which the user at least partially lies. This invention also relates to a watercraft having such a restraint system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A watercraft with a vehicle hull is known from PCT International Publication WO 96/30087 and from German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 049 615 A1. In this case, a user places his upper body on the vehicle hull while his lower body extends out toward the rear and his legs stretch out behind him in the water. A flow conduit with a motor-driven water propeller extends inside the vehicle hull. The flow conduit extends from an influx opening in the region of the bow to the flow outlet in the stern region of the vehicle hull. The water propeller in the flow conduit is driven by a battery-powered electric motor so that a flow of water is sucked through the flow conduit and travels in the direction opposite from the travel direction of the watercraft.
It is thus possible for the water flow to be kept away from the user. In addition, the travel-induced water flow can be conveyed past the user by the vehicle hull shape. This facilitates swimming and diving with the watercraft.
If the user is lying on the vehicle hull, then he can hold onto the grip elements or recessed grips that are positioned on both sides of the vehicle hull. Controls for controlling the watercraft are integrated into the grip elements. During travel, a force is exerted on the lower body and legs of the user that threatens to pull the user rearward off the watercraft. In order to counteract this force, the user must hold onto the grip elements. Particularly when traveling longer distances and at faster speeds, this can be very strenuous.